


Thunderstorms brings the best blooms

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Loki, Dom/sub, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Little! Loki, Multi, Tony Feels, Top Stephen Strange, mostly fluffy, timeline: Post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: A slice of life look into Tony's world after Endgame.Tony went from having it all to having nothing to having it all in a different favor. He has Loki, even though They are Aromantic Asexual and struggling with their autism. He has Stephen, even though He is also Aromantic Asexual. Though Stephen is awaking to new feelings he can't name since he gained this new family.Everything is okay, everyone is alive and the team seems to be falling in love.





	Thunderstorms brings the best blooms

Tony walked into Loki's room with an Amazon box. Loki had been feeling too over whelmed to walk to a store, so had ordered online instead. Stephen was looking over Loki's teen books on the tall book case in the room. Being a Teacher, he found it helpful to have some idea what modern teenagers liked.  
Loki was sitting on the window seat, watching the thunderstorm outside. 

“More books?” Stephen asked, amused.  
“ Yep. Our little hasn't been feeling well enough for outside trips” Tony said, handing Loki the box.

Loki perked up and started to open the box up. If anyone had told Tony he would be dating, not one, but two Aromantic Asexual craft users, He would have been insulted. He worked damn hard on his flirt and sex game thank you very much. Don't even get him started on “magick”. 

Yet, here he was. He and Stephen both acting as Masters holding Loki's collar. Loki didn't like to say They were dating anyone. Loki saw them as Queer Platonic Relationship. Stephen was fine with either label. Loki was heavily sex repulsed where as Stephen had recently questioned the possibility he was Demisexual. He was feeling something new since being exposed to Loki and Tony.

Loki moved to Their bed as they laid out each new book bought. Stephen sometimes consented to sex, Loki was always a No, and got upset if even asked. It was a learning curve for Tony but he respected each of his Aspect lovers. 

Tony wondered if Pepper was going to bring Morgan over. They hadn't gotten over the end of Thanos as well as they had hoped. He had made it official that Peter was his and he tried to be happy with what he had. Pepper had felt Tony loved Peter more than he loved Morgan. Tony had fought to explain he loved them both. Each holding half his heart. But, he couldn't fix it. 

He and Pepper were great friends however. They seemed better at being friends than married. He wasn't so alone. He had Loki and Stephen. Pepper was trying out dating Happy. Scott bought him a six pack and told him it gets easier. 

There seemed to be a burst of romance in the team after the end of the war. Val and Captain Marvel, Steven and Sam, Thor and Bruce. He had worried about Bucky but Bucky was happy learning himself. Wanda and Vision wanted to wed but Vision wasn't deemed a human in any country. Tony had pity for that, not that he was sure he was ready to forgive her.

Loki was smiling as They looked over their latest book haul. Tony sighed in contentment. Loki was going to be okay, His team was happy and Stephen somehow put up with his bullshit.


End file.
